Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary relay of an electronic contactor, and more particularly, to an auxiliary relay of an electronic contactor capable of enhancing a conducting performance by preventing exposure of contact parts to the outside.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, an electronic contactor means an apparatus capable of opening or closing a load on a power transmission/distribution system or an electric circuit, or capable of interrupting a current when an accident such as a ground fault or a short circuit, occurs.
Such an electronic contactor is provided with an auxiliary relay on an upper surface or a side surface thereof, so as to assist an operation of a main contact. Referring to FIG. 1, the auxiliary relay is provided on an upper surface of the electronic contactor.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional auxiliary relay of the electronic contactor, an auxiliary fixed contact 11 is provided at a frame 10, and an auxiliary movable contact 13 is integrally formed at a movable member 12. The movable member 12 is connected to a cross bar (not shown) of the electronic contactor, and moves up and down by interworking with an up-down motion of the cross bar.
In a case where the electronic contactor has a configuration of a contact circuit ‘a’ (normal ‘open’) and a contact circuit ‘b’ (normal ‘close’), a coil (not shown) of a main contact of the electronic contactor is magnetized, and thus a fixed core (not shown) is magnetized. As a result, a movable core (not shown) moves, and thus the cross bar having the movable core moves. In this case, the movable member 12 connected to the cross bar also moves. As a result, the contact circuit ‘a’ is in a conducted state and the contact circuit ‘b’ is in an interrupted state, by the auxiliary fixed contact 11 and the auxiliary movable contact 13 of the auxiliary relay.
On the contrary, if the coil is demagnetized, the movable member 12 moves as the cross bar moves. As a result, the contact circuit ‘a’ is in an interrupted state and the contact circuit ‘b’ is in a conducted state.
However, the conventional auxiliary relay of the electronic contactor may have the following problems.
Firstly, since the auxiliary fixed contact 11 and the auxiliary movable contact 13 are exposed to the outside, dust or foreign materials may be easily attached to the contacts.
Further, since dust or foreign materials are easily attached to the contacts, a conducting performance of the auxiliary relay may be greatly lowered.